


One Hundred Years Of Blood

by powderpinkandsweet



Category: The Cure (Band)
Genre: 1980s, 80s, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Boys Kissing, Death, Drama, Fluff, Goth - Freeform, Gothic, Haunting, Lol Tolhurst - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Paranormal, Robert Smith/ Simon Gallup, Simon Gallup/ Robert Smith, Spirit - Freeform, The Cure, angsty, dying, ghost - Freeform, mlm, murdermystery, robertsmith, simongallup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderpinkandsweet/pseuds/powderpinkandsweet
Summary: Takes place in 1982 (Pornography Era)Robert Smith mysteriously dies. His spirit comes back to seek out what exactly killed him along with the help of Simon Gallup.
Relationships: Simon Gallup/Robert Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> *warning this includes major violence in the first chapter*  
> I wanted to originally make Robert die of an overdose and have it in 1985 but I thought this would be more interesting. Also this was originally on watt pad, I moved it here due to inactivity on watt pad.

Robert was lying down on his bed, on the side table there was a cup of tea that he left to cool off. He sighed "What's taking Simon so long?" Robert rubbed his face and sat up to drink his cup of tea. He sipped it and spat it out "God it's as cold as fucking ice." Robert inhaled deeply. "Well might as well take a nap since it's going to take long until Simon is here." Robert spent the next 15 minutes tossing and turning, tossing and turning. He opened his eyes "Right, looks like I'll just go downstairs and prepare another tea. Robert grabbed the cup and opened the door and started walking down the stairs. He heard footsteps that weren't his and stopped. He realized that he wasn't the only one in the house. The young man started to tremble out of fear. The shaky footsteps of the intruder grew more blaring. The singers mind went foggy and he trampled back into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. He put his legs up trying to hide himself. Goosebumps rose all over his thin, pale arms making his hairs stand on end. Tears started falling down his face. He heard it coming closer, Robert grabbed the tea cup. He soon realized that the mysterious intruder had come into his room. Robert screamed as he saw a mysterious figure wrapped in a coat, wearing a full head mask of an alien. The floor felt like it was shaking again and in an instant Robert threw the tea cup hoping it would hit them, the masked figure dodged it and the cup shattered to pieces on the wall. Robert jumped off the bed and decided to charge at them. He threw himself on top of the person, he heard a scream and it sounded like a man. Robert tried hitting the man but he was grabbed by the arm and thrown forcefully on the floor hitting his head. He groaned loudly, abruptly he felt a stinging pain go across his face. Crimson liquid started falling from his lips. He was punched a few more times. Robert sunk his teeth in the man's hand. The man screamed and pinned Robert to the ground. Robert felt like he was going to faint. He bashed on Smith for another minute. The mysterious person slowly drew a kitchen knife from one of the coat pockets. The young man looked at the sharp, long blade and resisted from the man pinning him down and pushed him off. Robert screamed as he saw that as soon as he drew another knife, Robert tried to scream but in what felt like a millisecond the intruders hand was over his mouth and he was dragged to the bathroom by his tall black hair. In an instant Robert was slammed into the bathtub and made his brain go even more hazy. A throbbing pain surrounded his cranium. He closed his eyes and felt his hands tighten, he opened his light blue eyes and saw that his hands were being tied together on the faucet with a tight shirt. "Who the fuck are you?" Robert asked. No response came. He saw the knives again and the man came closer to him and held one of the knives confidently. Robert starting shedding tears down his face and whispered quietly "Please don't." The person didn't hesitate and dug the kitchen knife into his chest, cutting through his plain white shirt and his skin. Robert felt numb for a few seconds and then felt a piercing pain all throughout his chest and heart, he gasped trying to take in some air but felt his lungs shatter like the cup he threw, the rest of his shirt was dyed crimson red. Blood was flooding all over his chest and down to his black trousers. A river of blood was building up in the tub. He tasted metal in his mouth and the fluid starting dripping down his face. He couldn't speak and was taking short breathes, he saw that another knife was in his stomach, and his vision went blurry yet he saw the figure untying his hands and removing the knives from his lethal areas and turning on the faucet. As soon as the intruder ran away, he gasped deeply and shut his eyes. Everything went dark...   
________________________________  
*SIMONS POV*

I got out of the car holding bags from the grocers. I notice that the door is unlocked. "Bloody hell did he forget to lock the door again?" I walked inside and took my coat off. I put the bags on the table and realize something is off. Robert tended to be weird whenever he was home alone but there was an eerie silence. "Robert?" I said. No response. "Robert?!" I asked again in a louder volume. I repeatedly said his name louder and louder but there was no response. "Right looks like I'll have to upstairs if he is being difficult." I walk into his bedroom and notice that he wasn't in the bed. The blankets were crumpled up. I hear the bath running. But no other noise was being made and the light was off. I opened the door to it and turned on the light. I covered my eyes and said "Look I knew I took a hell of a long time but I didn't know what to eat exactly, so before you complain-" I heard no response and uncovered my eyes "Hurry up with that bat-" The bathtub was flooding with water and I looked at him....

This was the worst sight I could ever imagine I would experience. All of my hair stood on end and I felt boiling hot tears on my face and felt myself crying. My friend's arms were bone white. I walked up to the bath and turned off the faucet. I broke down. His chest had a large stab wound on it and his shirt, or what was left of it was now dyed red from the bloodshed. I looked at his face, he seemed to be in pure agony even though there was no life in his body. His mouth was fully agape and his eyes closed. He had 2 stab wounds, one in his chest and another in his stomach, the organs in his stomach were peeking out the tiniest bit. His hair was intact . I knew he was truly gone, but I still grabbed him and hugged his lifeless corpse. I closed his mouth. The bathwater was a dark red from all of his blood. I ended up getting the blood on my clothes, arms and face. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror so I could calm down. I put my head down and started crying on the sink. I sobbed and saw myself, I had gone slightly paler and my eyes were bright pink from sobbing and I had sweat a lot. I realized he must of been murdered by someone, but who would it be.  
I decided to call the police.


	2. Please Don’t Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon mourns Robert’s death.

*SIMONS POV*

I dialed the police and I waited for what felt like an eternity. I rubbed my eyes and started sobbing again. I fell on my knees and broke down on the floor. The only thing in my mind was Robert. His blue grey eyes staring back at my brown eyes, his hands touching mine, his ivory skin. I thought about his laugh, his smiles, the times we had together, all of that was gone now. He was now dead at the age of 23, less than 3 months after his birthday. Now he was just nothing but a body that showed it’s gruesome death, I tried to deny the fact he was gone but there was no way for him to survive being stabbed in those areas. I continued to space out until I heard knocking on the door, I opened it and saw 3 officers, two middle aged and one aged around 60. I didn’t bother cleaning myself up, so they saw my eyes flushed and swollen, along with the blood stains on my shirt. “Whats your name young man?” The oldest one asked. “Simon,the body is up there officers.” I pointed to the stair case. “It’s in the bathroom.” I walked up there and they followed along with me, I tried not to cry when we were walking up, but I knew I was gonna have to see his body again. As we walked into the bedroom, I showed them the smashed cup and spilled tea “Signs of struggle here.” One of the officers said. I felt nauseous as we started to walk into the bathroom. They turned on the light and I saw the corpse again, I screamed and sobbed. They looked shocked at his body too. The old police officer asked me. “Was your friend here feeling suicidal?” I gulped “Yeah he was, he was depressed and pretty anxious, this morning he seemed very off.” In my head something in me knew it was a murder, not a suicide. “But I think he was murdered, I can’t think of who possibly could of done it though.” One of them put a hand on my shoulder. “I think he killed himself, I’m sorry for your loss, Simon.” I stuttered “B...but...I-“ I sighed and asked. “Can I take a smoke outside?” They nodded and I ran down the stairs and opened the front door. It was pitch black outside and the only lighting was the moon. I went behind a bush and I tried to hold my stomach together. The whole time they were with me I was feeling nauseous. I made a noise and then put my head down, trying not to get it on my clothes. I vomited a small puddle, I fell to the ground and started sobbing. Robert went through my head again. Just hours ago he was still alive, still talking and I didn’t know that was the last time I would see him. He died in a plain white shirt and black pants, even though we were at home he still had subtle eyeliner on. I screamed and started kicking the ground “FUCK YOU COPS FUCK YOU FUCK YOU IT WAS A MURDER!” I took a deep breath. I knew that his family was going to have to know about this, so it would of been slightly easier to let them know it was a suicide than a murder. I walked back into the bathroom and sighed. “I guess it was a suicide.” They patted my back and said “We’ll look into this deeper when we got time.” After this happened, more people came and I walked outside. Robert’s corpse was being put into a body bag, to be put in the morgue. I drew a cigarette, trying to relax. I looked at his beautiful face, eyes closed and mouth closed because of me, his black hair still intact along with his arms and legs, and his chest basically torn apart. Everything after that became a blur.....

One Week Later  
____________________________________________________________________________

The funeral is being held today. His family came over, they all were heartbroken. Their faces looked like they had lost hope in humanity. I had lost hope too.I sighed in my bedroom, or what was once our bedroom. I put on the nicest clothes I could find, which was a black jacket and a white shirt. Robert’s family had chosen the clothes for him to be buried in.

A few hours later we went to the graveyard he was going to be buried in, that’s where the service is going to be held at. But first we went to look at his corpse. His casket was open for people to view. Now he looked like he was in a deep sleep. His mouth and eyes both closed, his hair was still teased. He was dressed in a suit without a tie and black shoes were put on. More eyeliner was put on him and his hands were on his chest. I let his family look at him first. They left the room crying, I went to look at him and went on my knees. “Robert, I will know your true cause of death one day. I know it was a murder.” My throat started to hurt and my eyes were watering. “If only there was a way for you to come back, but ghosts aren’t real. I just wish just this once for you to be a ghost.” I face palmed. “Oh what am I saying?” I sighed and put my head on the edge of the casket and shed more tears. I started to walk out of the room and I said “Goodbye my love.” I truly did love Robert, I have a feeling we loved each other. We kissed at times. I knew Lol, Matthieu and Michael were going to be at the funeral as well. Matthieu and Michael decided to come to pay respects. I went to them and we all hugged. An hour later the funeral service started. Robert’s casket was now closed. I felt sorrowful the whole time and the funeral also felt desolate. Lol tapped me on the shoulder and asked me “Si, are you ok?” I hushed him and said “Please... don’t speak.” I looked at him and he had an anxious expression on his face. I rolled my eyes and focused on the funeral service again. Everyone made a speech but me, I couldn’t come up with anything because there was no way to describe my grief. At the end of the service we watched as his casket was lowered into the hole dug in for him. There was also a grave for him. After being buried I went to read the stone. “Here lies Robert James Smith. 21st of April 1959- 10th of July 1982. Son, Brother and Friend.” I sighed. “I wish you could come back.” It started to drizzle, and then it just started pouring, I was confused and then I saw lightning strike the gravestone! I screamed “What the actual fuck?!” I ran out to go to the car and drove off.


	3. Your Name Like Ice Into My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert...

All I ever saw was black and all I felt was sleep. I felt a slightly warm breeze on my face,

I tried to move but I couldn’t. For what felt like hours I was in this half awake state.

A cold sharp breeze finally hit me and I gasped loudly. My gasp echoed and I slowly opened my eyes. I still saw pitch black and I looked around, it was a room with out walls or a ceiling. I felt like I was floating. I looked down at my hands and screamed. They were iridescent white, with a blue aura surrounding them. I tried to touch my hair but I felt my hand go through. I freaked out again and looked down at my legs. I was wearing the same pants as I wore, when that knife was drawn. I screamed and it echoed throughout the room. “Holy shit, am I dead?” I knew I was dead because there was no way I could survive what happened to me. It was a blur but I remembered seeing the knives being drawn and the pain.

I looked around the room again and saw a white light. I walked to it, I was very disoriented. As I walked through the light, I relived my death again, I tried to close my eyes but I knew I had to accept the fact I was dead. I saw my blood splatter and drip down everything. The bath turned maroon red and I was shrieking in pain and horror at the mysterious figure killing me. I watched myself gasp for breath and struggling and going limp, along with my eyes closing. The light flashed in my eyes again.  
When I finally stopped walking I looked down and saw a gravestone. It read “Here lies Robert James Smith. 21st of April 1959- 10th of July 1982. Son, Brother and Friend.”.

“Fuck, I am dead and now I am in the fucking ground.” I whispered to myself. I looked around and saw that I was in a cemetery. The sky was a dull grey, it was pouring. I decided to try to see my reflection. I started to walk into the bathroom and I went through the door instead of opening the door I was very confused. There was a mirror in the entrance. I looked at it and was shocked at my appearance. I was almost transparent. My skin was an iridescent and pallid white. My hair now had a slight blue tint to it. My eyes were light blue and resembled a marble, the pupil was now a dark blue. The same outfit I had died in, I was now wearing. Except that it was completely intact unlike the shirt being torn when I was murdered. A blue aura surrounded my whole body and I was floating slightly. I heard a toilet flush and a young lady came out and was washing her hands I sighed “Shit I’m in the woman’s bathroom” I fell through the door again. I looked at my hands again “a...Am....I..a.g...gh...ghost?” I realized that my heart wasn’t beating and I wasn’t breathing anymore. I shook my head and I ran off.

I walked, until I saw that I was in town again. Some people were looking shocked and looking at a newspaper. I took a peek at a mans newspaper and on one of the headlines it read “23 Year Old Singer’s Death In Cold Blood.” I gasped as I saw a picture of myself in black and white, smiling. I was shocked, now everyone knew I was dead. Then I suddenly remembered Simon. How did he react to my...murder? I tried tapping people on the shoulder out of panic. I tried to shake them but none of them moved an inch, I yelled and screamed and shrieked, nobody was reacting. This is when I truly realized that I really was a ghost, I felt so devastated, nobody could see or hear me anymore. Now I am just a tragic story to the public. I fell to the ground and I cried and I felt tears coming down my face but nothing showed up on the ground. Something inside me still told me to look for Simon.  
I ran off again to go to my house.


End file.
